<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suficientemente sucio (Pero no del todo) by Belladhonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799143">Suficientemente sucio (Pero no del todo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna'>Belladhonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Top Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin está embarazado. Si, Peter quiere cuidar de él como todo buen Alfa, pero se ha vuelto loco. Ha caído en un tipo de oscuridad polvorienta en la que no puede dejar de encontrar a su Omega, súbitamente sensual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suficientemente sucio (Pero no del todo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>En lineamientos generales, Quentin ya desprendía una sensualidad magnética antes y posterior a lo sucedido. Sin embargo, lo que precedía y continuaba, era un erotismo más cálido y almibarado.</p><p>Físicamente, Beck no tenía la constitución típica de un Omega tradicional, pero era verdad ¿Quién la tenia actualmente? La idea de un Omega pequeño y sumiso que funge como atavío de la relación y aguarda pacientemente en casa se había descartado conforme la continuidad de los años, y pese a tener tenues características distintivas de acuerdo a su casta, se esperaba la misma independencia y servilismo de ambos lados.</p><p>Y era bueno, porque a él siempre le pareció bastante sexy el aroma a chocolate amargo y el cuerpo no lánguido sino tonificado. La forma en que sus músculos se contraían debajo de la fuerza sobrehumana que por supuesto que para Beck no era un problema. </p><p>No obstante, cuando la prueba de embarazo salió positiva, Peter por primera vez consideró que la rudeza y desconsideración verbal, si que podrían suponer contratiempos.</p><p>El pánico reptó por su cuerpo y se negó rotundamente a tomarlo como tanto le pedía su Omega, el miedo a lastimarlo se transformaba en un pensamiento horrífico y en breve consideró que se asexuó.</p><p>Sabía por Michelle y varios amigos Alfa que follar con un Omega embarazado era la cosa más perfecta que había. Sin embargo, el miedo no rehuía al pasar de los días, sino que se incrementaba contiguo a algo...más.</p><p>Claro, no quería lastimarlo, pero no por ello se había vuelto un sordo, ciego y mudo, tenía ojos y, sinceramente, no podía dejar de usarlos en Quentin.</p><p>Sus curvas eran claramente más marcadas y su pezones tenían un tentador color bermellón, más hinchados, más suaves. Había algo delirante en la idea de su Omega paseando con ese redondo abdomen, palabras como "Mío" y la sensación de posesividad rondaban su mente. Era como traer a su novio con un cartel enorme que decía "Tuvimos sexo". Lo cual no le molestaba, era territorial.</p><p>Su olor era enloquecedor, más dulce, y no obstante, tan intenso como cuando estaba en celo. Y poco tiempo tenía para dejar de clavar las pupilas en el bonito vientre de su novio.</p><p>Peter nunca se había sentido tan necesitado, atraído y demente por alguien. En ningún lugar, en ningún momento. </p><p>Beck embarazado, era un excepción tan espeluznante como atractiva. Lo suficientemente sucio. Pero no del todo.</p><p>Sabia que su Omega se sentía fatigado, solo llevaban seis meses de embarazo, pero la espalda ya le dolía demasiado, y siempre debía de estar corriendo al baño cuando el bebe jugaba rayuela encima de su vejiga. </p><p>También, podía entrever lo ligeramente avergonzado que Quentin se sentía. Era un hombre precioso, de eso no había duda, se había quedado prendado del físico en el primer segundo que lo conoció, y, con el paso de las citas cada día menos incomodas, también de su personalidad, pero había estado mas tímido e inseguro a la hora de bañarse juntos o de simplemente quitarse la ropa, podía adivinar que quizá se sentía un poco mas relleno, y lo estaba, pero en su opinión, no estaba gordito, solo muy embarazado. Cosa que lo volvía completamente enloquecedor.</p><p>Era su primer cachorro, querían dos en realidad, así su pequeño o pequeña no se quedaba solo, pero eso se vería sobre la marcha y de acuerdo a que tan mal la pasara Quentin durante el embarazo. Probablemente serían de esos padres primerizos molestos que se asustan con todo, que quieren el mundo para el bebe y que les duele disciplinarlo, pero eso se arreglaría con el paso de los meses o con el segundo cachorro.</p><p>Tuvo que ir a la casa de los Stark, y cuando Pepper le dijo que Tony no estaba, decir algo humillado de su inexperiencia "En realidad quiero hablar con usted". Sobre Omegas embarazados, pocas cosas sabía, el no era el Omega, ni estaba embarazado, pero quería hacer un buen trabajo como Alfa ahora que Beck ya había estado con la cosa de hacer un nido.</p><p>Pepper le dijo las cosas básicas, que había que cuidarlo, que a Quentin lo iban a atacar las náuseas, y en un punto de la porotada, la interrumpió diciéndole que quería saber todo aquello que no estaba en You Tube, entonces, con un suspiro, la señora Potts enumero un par de cosas desde su punto de vista como Alfa, desde la parte receptora que acompaño a Tony durante todo el embarazo de Morgan, solo era su primera niña, pero fueron 9 meses suficientes, así que algo debía de saber.</p><p>Peter siempre creyó que lo de los fetiches y el exorbitante fascismo por algo no eran cosa suya, el prefería lo domestico, era un chico del tipo tradicional, y aunque si, podía admitir que ver a su novio ejercitarse era algo caliente, no tenía reparos con no volverse loco con ello.</p><p>No obstante, desde que la silueta de Beck, en consecuencia al embarazo, había adquirido una definición y estructura mas sinuosa, curvilínea, desde que su aroma era intenso y embriagador, desde que el dormir desnudo con él ya se había vuelto un problema de libido y no una bendición. Se sintió loco, enfermo, deschavetado.</p><p>Era la única explicación. </p><p>Usualmente podía controlar las espontáneas punzadas de excitación que lo corroían a lo largo del día, de acuerdo a sus conveniencias y deseos y en función de lo que creyera mas gustoso también para Quentin, pero desde que Beck estaba embarazado, sus ojos desobedecían órdenes, la excitación se prolongaba y consecuentemente no había hora del día en la que no pudiera apartar sus manos el uno del otro.</p><p>Todo sería menos caótico si Beck cooperara, un "estamos en las oficinas de S.H.I.E.LD. no podemos" o un "No tengo ganas cielo" hasta una bofetada habría funcionado, pero no, Quentin parecía igual o más necesitado que él.</p><p>Lo buscaba dónde y cuando carajos quisiera, su entrada se mantenía húmeda a todas horas, era exigente y más tenaz de lo normal, y por la presión de ese suave vientre hinchado, lo apretaba como los mil demonios.</p><p>El sexo era más ardiente y rápido, más brusco, ma rudo, más húmedo, más de todo. Multiplicado al 1000%. Su novio era un bonito amasijo de hormonas descontroladas, sus pezones se inflamaban, y estaba especialmente sensible. Cosa que amaba y lo jodia en partes iguales.</p><p>Porque el sexo podría ser el paraíso, si, sin embargo, ello no soslayaba la culpa. No podía dejar de darse topes en la cabeza luego de que Quentin terminara dormido y desmadejado sobre la sábana aferrando su estómago.</p><p>Su maldito Omega estaba embarazado, por Dios, debería estar llevándole el desayuno a la cama o masajeando sus pies, no teniendo sexo desenfrenado. Jesucristo sabía cuanto lo amaba, lo amaba más de lo que podía decir, y más de lo que lo amaba el día anterior y el anterior, pero ello no tenía reparos en asaltarlo en la cocina, en el baño, en la recámara, hasta en el patio privado y no parar si el cansancio no vencía sus caderas nerviosas o el mismo Quentin pidiera una tregua.</p><p>Le daba algo de miedo el ser en el que se convertía. La señora Stark jamás menciono esa zona fúnebre y pronunciada que deforestaba su lógica. Ni el cruel pinchazo de culpabilidad que lo atormentaba durante las madrugadas secas. </p><p>Era ese brillito especial. Los Alfas eran demasiados tontos para notar la clase de chispa gestada en un Omega ajeno embarazado. Pero estar del lado receptor en el que SU Omega era el embarazado, bueno, fue una experiencia surrealista y complicada.</p><p>Surrealista porque, jamás se imagino ser padre tan joven. Era una clase de deseo amortiguado en el fondo de su mente. Pero el condón se rompió, Beck intentó hacerse cargo por si solo, diciéndole que no tendría que hacerse responsable, que hiciera su vida, que no echara todo por la borda. Pero Peter era obstinado y necio. Alguien que no le daba lugar a la idea de no ayudar en la labor paternal. Él fue quien se folló a Quentin con tanta avidez que lo dejó temblando ¿No?. Así que ahí se mantuvo. Y ya no se pudo alejar nunca más </p><p>Prontamente, descubrió que la idea de ser padre, el simple pensamiento de que Beck llevara algo suyo y de él cargando, algo que finalmente podría tener pintado en letras rojas y grande la palabra "Nuestro" lo emocionaba bastante. </p><p>Complicado porque, en general, ser padres no es una balsa de aceite. Implicaba gastos, citas medicas, esquema de nutrición, y reducidas horas de sueño.</p><p>Quentin solía removerse por las noches, no todas, pero un buen puño de ellas, su piel se sentía afiebrada y no estaba tranquilo hasta finalmente despertarlo y pedirle que se lo cogiera duro.</p><p>No se quejaba, Dios ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Pero eso implicaba desatender los horarios de sueño y por ende despertase fatigados. Fatigados pero felices. </p><p>Le recordaba un poco a los primeros meses de relación, no a los de citas fallidas y mandíbulas tartamudas, no, a la parte explosiva y demencial en la que no podían demostrar cuánto se gustaban si no era follando. </p><p>Tal vez era su fiero lado posesivo, el hecho de que Beck llevaba a su hijo, SU bebé, lo hacía sentir esclavizado en dirección a él, una sumisión voluntaria en la que percibía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo, de agarrar por el cuello a cualquier hijo de puta que mirara o tocara a su Omega como definitivamente a él no le gustaba, partirle la garganta a ese inexistente hombre y a cambio, sentirse único y útil. </p><p>Tan banal como puede parecer, algo tenía que tener en común con esa "luz natural" que entre Omegas reconocían a la perfección y les hacían saber cuándo otro estaba embarazado o embarazada.</p><p>Si lo pensaba con detenimiento tenían razón, es decir, había algo especial en un Omega embarazado que otros Omegas no preñados no tenían, cosa técnicamente absurda, ya que a menudo ese brillo venía con signos visibles de agotamiento y granos.</p><p>Y pies hincados. Y estrías. Y estallidos de ira que van cambiando. Bueno, nadie es perfecto.</p><p>Sucedía que estando en la alcoba, y posterior a cuatro años de relación, ya desinhibido de su desnudez, por dentro, muy en el fondo oscuro y degradado, algo se removía al mirar el abultado vientre de su novio, no oculto completamente detrás de las sábanas delgadas.</p><p>Siguió mirando televisión. Eso y leer, eran algunos de los paliativos requeridos para no perder la cabeza, o simplemente se volvería loco, se aferraría a ese deseo insano y despertaría a su novio para volver a hacerle el amor. Y era humillante hasta para él no tener autocontrol ni misericordia. </p><p>Se obligaba a no pensar, no mirar más de la cuenta como venía haciendo, no dar lugar a eso. No, tenía que ser buen padre, buen novio, buen prometido, buen futuro esposo. </p><p>No, no iba a recordar como las frágiles camisas de Beck se levantaban y dejaban una franja de piel expuesta. Porque él era bueno, y lo cuidaría solícitamente, como un novio normal no como un jodido animal en celo.</p><p>Iba a ser bueno.</p><hr/><p>La media noche comenzó con un agradable peso encima de su trasero, el qué a Beck le encantaba estrujar y palmear a gusto y horas furtivas. Era casi como una actividad vital que, parecido a un ritual, debía hacerse con puntualidad religiosa. </p><p>No le dio demasiada trascendencia como se esperaría, probablemente. Ya se había recostado en sueño profundo y ameno, lo suficientemente fuerte para no estar pensando en su embarazado novio, y despertar ahora por lo que posiblemente era cualquier cosa sonaba engorroso. </p><p>Solo se abrazó más a la almohada, si Beck lo necesitara estaría sacudiendo su hombro sin estribos, o diciendo una cadena de "Peter, amor, Peter, Peter, bebé" simultáneamente, lo que no era el caso, por lo que pudo adivinar que estaba bien entre sus pensamientos medio muertos a causa del sueño. </p><p>Pero el peso no se detuvo, se aferró más a sus nalgas y luego percibió una sensación picosa y estimulante en la línea media de su espalda. </p><p>Era un par de labios, logró razonar medio dormido, se preguntó si Beck simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su sentido almibarado y bohemio de darle un beso de buenas noches o realmente había un trasfondo. Quentin estaba sobre sus trasero, pensó finalmente, cuando de un certero movimiento, le dio las pistas necesarias.</p><p>Lo dejó estar, una parte de su cerebro estaba en estado de alerta, queriendo girar la cabeza y preguntar borrosamente si todo estaba en orden, pero Quentin era un hijo de puta que no dudaría en tirarle encima un balde de agua y hielos si estuviera en problemas, por lo que la otra parte de su cerebro, suavemente le dijo que se preocupara cuando ese balde de hielos llegara, no ahora.</p><p>Luego alguien gruñó, se escuchó como un ruido de fondo, no pudo ser él ni su bebé de 6 meses, pero sonaba bajito y ansioso.</p><p>Un poco más dispuesto a abrir los ojos, Peter se concentró en despejar su mente y enlazar lo que escuchaba con lo que sentía. Era complicado estando medio fallecido encima de su almohada, pero como realmente tenía curiosidad, y ella demandaba ser alimentada, hizo su esfuerzo.</p><p>Cuando reparó en que abrir los ojos a corto plazo era mucho pedir, ajustó su oído y sus sentidos lo más que pudiese, al menos, si la estela emblanquecida y el ardor lo dejaban a ciegas, podría interpretar la situación de acuerdo a sus otras herramientas.</p><p>Olfateó el ambiente y el aroma a sandía fresca fue lo primero que asaltó su nariz, era de tinte dulzón y lozano, inundó el lugar, le acribilló las aletas nasales y fue genial.</p><p>Entonces, empezó a sentir el resto de su cuerpo, los músculos y el sistema nervioso poco a poco cobraban vida, y así, entre sus nalgas una sensación pegajosa y húmeda tomó algo más de protagonismo. </p><p>Indudablemente se sentía bien, ese suave bulto encima suyo comenzó a removerse y oh...era eso...</p><p>Si no se equivocaba, y por la estridente sensación probablemente no lo haría, Beck estaba frotándose en la línea vertical de su trasero. Sus caderas nerviosas hacían círculos y su temprana lucidez esclareció los pequeños sonidos avergonzados. </p><p>Sentía el lubricante de Quentin escurrir y saciar la mitad de encuentro entre sus muslos, adivinaría que estaría latiendo por dentro, con ganas de que lo llene o ¿Por qué otra puñetera razón estaría restregando su polla? </p><p>Vaya, bueno habían hablado de eso, de conseguir más placer para él, para Quentin, de no ir contra la naturaleza pero si retarla en algún punto de su vida sexual y... ¿Enserio esto era lo que sentían los Omegas? Joder era increíble. La mojada polla se Quentin frotando encima de su agujero...Madre mía.</p><p>— U-hhh oh...</p><p>Escuchó del otro lado, se estaba conteniendo, no, él no quería eso, él quería oírlo, que hiciera todo el escándalo que quisiera. Ahora más despierto que nunca.</p><p>Se sentía palpitar, mierda, si fuera un jodido Omega ya estaría tan malditamente mojado, listo, húmedo, como Quentin se ponía para él. Solo para él.</p><p>Se aferró a la sábana como si en ello se le fuese la vida, levemente alcanzó a alzar el trasero en su dirección, con ganas de echar hacía atrás las manos y abrirse adecuadamente. Sentir como dios mandaba los testículos tensos y abultados de su Omega en el relieve terso de sus glúteos.</p><p>Por los jadeos, más erráticos que filtrados, sabía que Quentin estaba a nada de perder el control, así se ponía, todo en él se ponía trémulo e inquieto, ya no acallaba su garganta para entregarle algo de pudor, no podía.</p><p>— Quentin...amor no pares </p><p>En el navío de su pensamientos, Beck ya están demasiado sumergido como para sobresaltarse, o probablemente ya sabía que había despertado, fuera lo que fuese, no se detuvo, y joder que agradecía a Jesucristo por eso. </p><p>Era un sentimiento increíble como desesperante, porque sabía que no iba a correrse así, pero se sentía tan bien, atacaba su cuerpo y lo enrumbaba a un éxtasis muy, muy intenso y profundo, le dolía y quería decirle que parara porque si continuaba sería demasiado, pero la sensación, el jodido placer le decía que no.</p><p>Arañó las sábanas, moviendo su trasero, mandando a la mierda todo, al tiempo que tomaba sus nalgas y si, se abría para él, siendo asertivo por primera vez en su miserable vida con la idea de ser penetrado. </p><p>Pero no, Beck disfrutaba del dolor ajeno en todo momento, así que solo le dio las migas que venía repartiéndole desde que lo arrebató de los brazos de Morfeo. </p><p>Todo en él era humillante justo ahora, para si mismo solo su cara, que debería lucir horrenda mientras varía gotas de saliva escurriendo de su mentón. Para sus amigos alfas, en cambio, ¿El someterse así a un Omega? Sacrilegio. Pecado divino.</p><p>— Peter... se siente muy bien...</p><p>Aunque valía la pena si podía escuchar que Beck se la pasaba bien, sin embargo. Todo valía la pena para un Alfa si se trataba de su Omega, quizá sus colegas no lo entendían ahora con 2 meses de relación recién estrenada, pero la señorita Potts lo confirmaba y Hope Van Dine. Así que estaba haciendo la cosa bien. </p><p>En algún punto de la faena, Peter ya no pudo aguantar más, se estiró, tacleó a Quentin contra el colchón y lo abrió de piernas. </p><p>Este se rio de su insuficiencia al aguantar, pero Peter se encargó de bórrale esa burlona cara, cuando con dedos certeros, los enterró en su entrada.</p><p>— Joder, ¿has estado jugando aquí? — preguntó por la repentina facilidad con la que maleaba esa tierna pared de músculos.</p><p>— A-ah...no podía dejar de pensar en ti — suspiró el muy cabrón quebradamente, pero no escuchó del todo, porque cuando se detuvo a admirar su cuerpo, cuando ese redondo vientre relució, algo en la mente de Peter hizo un sonido de "Crack" </p><p>Es que no podía, joder, no podía ser tan hermoso, no podía sentirse como un maldito animal irracional cuando lo miraba moverse, rebotar, ser el hombre de seis meses de gestación y vientre ovalado.</p><p>Había una sensualidad indescriptible que se destilaba de ahí, un afrodisíaco natural, no solo en su estómago, ni en su aroma, era todo un combo que lo hacían tener una turgente necesidad de su Omega.</p><p>Se acercó a sus pezones, a esas pequeñas protuberancias erectas, enrojecidas que al contacto con sus yemas se erizaban y le entregaban el siguiente urgente gemido. Peter enganchó sus dientes, succionó febril sin poder dejar de pensar que pronto, no hoy ni mañana, emanaría leche y quizá...</p><p>Si, era un lluvia torrencial de satisfacción y solo Dios sabe cuánto amor.</p><p>Quentin, como el bastardo que era, delineó tentadoramente la línea de su abdomen, lo miró socarrón, se mofó de él, tomó sus manos, la llevó a ese vientre y Peter se quebró, no pudo, descendió al infierno y deseó quedarse ahí para siempre.</p><p>Ya no pudo, se aferró la polla imposiblemente dura y comenzó a entrar en él sin poder parar la tormenta de temblores naciendo en su interior.</p><p>Se quedó con el aliento varado en la mitad de sus pulmones un momento, la presión era demencial y atrofiaba su mente a un punto de no retorno, sus estómago se contrajo, creyó que se correría en ese mismo segundo, pero al diablo la puñetera durabilidad, él era débil, por supuesto, no lo iba a negar.</p><p>Cuando tuvo la confianza de que si se movía no iba a venirse en ese preciso instante, comenzó a oscilar las caderas muy lentamente para probar la presión asfixiante y la fricción en su inflamado glande.</p><p>Todavía tenía las manos sobre su vientre, lo tentó, palpó ahí los pecados capitales y murió feliz, muy, muy feliz.</p><p>Llevó uno de sus dígitos a su propio agujero, todavía se sentía latir, no introdujo nada, solo frotó a ese delirante ritmo del que Quentin lo dejó asido.</p><p>— Joder, si bebé, me gusta cuando me la metes así, duro — dijo Quentin, sosteniéndose de la almohada, apretando fuerte y torciendo levemente el cuerpo a cada nuevo embiste. Le encantaba cuando Beck le hablaba así de sucio, así de crudo, cosa que era más o menos siempre, él lo hubiese hecho, pero era una jodida monja creyendo que se lo cogía, cuando era bien sabido que solo era Quentin follandoselo.</p><p>Beck lloriqueó, empalándose adoloridamente contra sus caderas, su trasero engullía a cada movimiento y Peter se perdió en el acto, en el sucio gustillo de verse desaparecer una y otra vez entre hinchado agujero húmedo.</p><p>Quentin podía ser toda una puta durante el sexo, era desenfrenado y le gustaba las cosas groseras y a la carrera, sabía cómo ponerlo al mil y hacerle ver qué en ocasiones, follar en vez de hacer el amor podía ser bueno y hasta vitamínico. </p><p>Era incluso divertido, entregar, recibir, ponerse cachondos, ser unos cerdos sinvergüenza, burlarse de su precocidad. </p><p>Era bueno, Peter dejaba de ser el chico tímido de Queens, no, ese era otro ser del que el muchacho que ahora se follaba a un hombre 15 años mayor mientras frotaba su entrada con rapidez sentía pena.</p><p>Iba a ser una larga noche. Unos cortos tres meses más del mejor sexo de sus vidas. Pero eso sí, todo lo que les restaba de felicidad. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>